


Warm Again

by 30Love



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, depictions of vomiting, like not kidding extreme fluffiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:10:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5139287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/30Love/pseuds/30Love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh wakes up cold without his lover, but Sam always finds a way to warm him up again, even in ways he didn't dare but dream of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Again

Cold. That was the first thing Josh noticed when he woke up. He was noticeably cold - colder than he’d woken up in a long time, not since...

He rolled over in bed and smoothed his hand across the empty space next to him. It was still faintly warm. With a deep inhale that spoke volumes of the restful sleep he just had, he blearily opened his eyes to search for his missing bed partner. 

A tanned, toned torso was revealed as he sat up, the covers pooling around him. He noted that their clothes were still on the floor, more importantly, her’s, sans her underwear. So she couldn’t have gone far with so little.

“Sammy!” He called out to the quiet house.

There was no reply.

Josh began to get out of bed when the meekest of responses reached him.

“ _Josh_...” It was faint and weak... and it scared him.

He jumped out of bed, not even bothering to redress, and bolted to the hallway. Josh was uncertain as to where the voice came from, but he knew it was Sam and she needed help.

“SAMMY!” Hollered the frantic man. 

A series of retching fits and coughs alerted him that she was in the bathroom. His feet took him as fast as they could to the source, tripping up as he entered the doorway.

“ _Sam_.” He sighed once he finally laid eyes on her.

She was kneeling on the ground, tile digging into her bare knees, but she didn’t seem to notice the pain there. Her arms were draped over the toilet seat and her cheek was cradled on the rim. She spit out the contents in her mouth into the bowl before she lurched forward again, grasping the sides of the toilet for dear life as she began to gag.

Josh darted forward and dropped to his knees, scooping her hair out of her face and rubbing slow circles on her back.

Nothing came up and as the heaving slowly passed, her body began to relax again. She came back down, resting her butt on her heels once more and turned her head to face Josh.

“Sammy. What’s wrong?” Concern laced his tone and was reflected in his gaze.

The blonde looked up at the ceiling for a brief moment, taking a deep breath now that her stomach was settling, before gesturing weakly with her arm toward the counter. 

He shuffled over to the sink on his knees and extended upward until he could see what was there. His eyes grew wide as his hands reached for the object, not believing what his eyes were telling him. Those shocked green orbs redirected to Sam whose lips quirked up into a delicate smile.

A pale hand reached out for him and Josh quickly took it, trying not to squeeze too hard as he attempted to make sense of the situation. 

“Sammy?” He questioned breathlessly. 

She squeezed his hand. “You’re going to be a daddy.” Sam cooed. “We’re going to be a family.”

Josh dropped to his hands, already on his knees, as he crawled back over to Sam’s side. He just couldn’t contain himself and wrapped his arms around this beautiful woman who smiled at him and loved him and whom he loved in return. He whispered ‘thank you’ over and over again and laughed with glee. 

Sam just rubbed her hand up and down his arm, laughing with him.

“I love you,” he whispered. Promised.

His arms slid down her body as he came to rest his head near her stomach. “And I love you too, baby Washington.” He gushed, rubbing his thumbs in small motions along Sam’s sides.

“And we love you too, you doof.” Her slim fingers carding through his hair as he kept talking to their baby - about how excited they were to meet them and what they would all do together as a family.

He sat up excitedly and looked Sam straight in the eye. “You know what this means, right?” His eyes sparkling with mischief. 

“No. What?” She caved, leaning in close, enthusiastically waiting to find out his plan.

“We have to take a cheesy announcement picture to tell our friends.”

“Okay, but you can’t tell your sisters until we do. I want them to be just as surprised.” Her smile was sly before realization struck and a blush took its place.

Josh cocked an eyebrow at the change. “What?”

“N-nothing.” Sam started to finally come away from the toilet, getting up to sit on the edge of the bath so she wouldn’t stand up too quickly. She refused to meet his gaze.

A devilish grin spread on Josh’s face. “What is it. You can tell me, your future baby-daddy.” Still on the floor, he crawled over to her again and rested his chin on her knees, glancing up at her innocently. 

Her greatest downfall was looking into those eyes. She caved. “I just remembered that when we were younger and I had a crush on you, I told Hannah and she used to tell me all the time that we would make the cutest babies together.” It all sort of tumbled out of her mouth at once, but Josh heard it.

He beamed at her and gazed at her stomach again, something sappy in his smile. Leaning forward, he wound his arms around her once more. He wanted to make a joke, tease her a little bit about this adorable confession, but just thinking about what this baby was going to look like, that it was going to be his and Sam’s baby... _His Sammy_. His strong shoulders started to shake and soft sobs began to wrack his body. The happiness within him needed to be released. And as he felt Sam slowly stroke his back while her tiny hands shook, he felt warmth spread through his body and knew it would never leave him again.


End file.
